


Perfectionist

by eevana9201



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Doctor Louis Tomlinson, EMT Liam Payne, Feminine Harry, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nurse Harry Styles, Nurse Niall Horan, Sexual Inexperience, social worker zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevana9201/pseuds/eevana9201
Summary: Harrys too nice to hate anybody but if he did it would be Louis Tomlinson. Louis is a rude cocky doctor always has something to say to harry and treats him as less than only talks to him when he has too. Harry is a nice patient person he loves cute and pink things His motto is to "treat people with kindness"  they're opposites.  what will happen when Harry has enough?





	Perfectionist

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Hi this is my first time posting on here  
> So please be gentle lol.  
> Ps: I know my grammar is bad:)

“Good morning!”  
Harry said as he walked in giving the receptionist Jade a small wave while walking into the hospital. Harry always made sure to say hello to everyone because it was a good way to start off any day off for one and two he was just raised to be polite and greeting someone was polite. As he walked into The RN (a/n- RN stands 4 Registered Nurse ) station to clock in he gave a few more morning waves instead of his usual verbal good mornings because it was 4 am and it was quiet in the emergency room. Approaching the RN station he saw a familiar figure with dark brown hair and a nice bum he had on dark blue scrubs and his long white coat and black and white Nike running shoes. Harry had to admit the figure looked fit from behind but as he approached he couldn’t help the tight feeling in his stomach and he let out a quite “Ugh” it was the Doctor he couldn’t stand Dr.Tomlinson he was so mean and would criticize how Harry did everything even how long his brakes where (usually 5 minutes due to always being assigned to the emergency bay) to how he would find veins for an iv. Not just that Harry would always try to greet him and he’d always get a grunt/hum back or not even a response. As he got close enough to be heard he started.  
“Good morning Dr.Tomlinson, Nurse Horan!”  
a big smile plastered on as he greeted.  
Dr.Tomlinson was talking to Niall another RN nurse his smile falls as he sees its Harry greeting them. What did he ever do for him to look at him like that? Harry’s stomach got that feeling again frustration had built up over time was, to say the least.  
“Morning Harry” Niall offers a smile while Dr.Tomlinson just stands there with a bored/blank expression it's always hard for Harry to tell with him, what he is thinking because Harry’s pretty good at reading people’s expressions. But when it comes to Dr. Tomlinson it's hard to tell. But from what he could tell it was easy for Niall. Also from what he’s heard from the gossiping Nurses is that they’ve known each other since their teen years and they where good friends but other than that Dr.tomlinson is a mystery to Harry. What’s confusing is that Niall is really nice and Dr.Tomlinson is just an ass to everyone but maybe it’s cause he and Niall are already familiar with each other.  
He puts his stuff down at the nurse's station he had hot pink scrubs on today and a white headband holding his brown curls back and his white crocs on with a butterfly pin on one and a teddy on the other. He wanted to put clips in but he could already hear Dr.Tomlinson “That’s not safe to have on Nurse what if they fall off” or “their obnoxious Nurse Harry” the fact that Harry had to think about Dr.Tomlinson when he got dressed in the morning made him even more frustrated because Dr.Tomlinson made him feel insecure about himself. Truth be told and the fact that he doses that without knowing or even trying dose kinda make Harry feel ugly.  
He doesn’t even finish situating his stuff before the doctor orders him to fallow him to the emergency entrance where the ambulances drop off patients.  
“Come on Nurse we got an emergency alert in bay one” he just throws his stuff on the chair because knowing Dr.Tomlinson he’ll get irritated and have an even worse attitude with him for even taking a second longer even though he always kills him with kindness no matter how hard it is sometimes. Harry starts to speed walking with him to the drop off bay “today I want you In the energy bay Only I just got word of a car accident with a drunk driver a-“ Harry cut him off before he continued “do we know how many we’ll need to send to Trama yet?”  
Louis speeds up his walk to a jog “don’t cut me off and no” as they get there they hear the sirens From the distance “no way to tell right now at least” as they walk in the patients are being wheeled in a little girl blood all over her arm and a neck her blond hair was covered too she brace on to keep her from moving. (A/N In case of spinal injury) As they move The EMT Laim fallows “Hi Harry - Louis” he begins as the rush inside “she was responsive on our way here and her vitals show she’s lost a lot of blood there is trauma to her spine and her lungs might have collapsed ” entering the designated room Laim hands off her chart “Styles check her reflexes and her vitals” Dr.Tomlinson starts checking her pupils and then where the bleeding is coming from the girl wakes up gasping for breath “Styles needle with syringe!” He says forcefully Harry hurried to a cabinet in search of one “HURRY NOW!” Opening the other cabinet he finally finds it and rushes over to Dr.Tomlinson. He gets a scalpel and a sterilized station “Nurse sterilize where the incision will go” Harry grabs a sterilizer and gently moves her right arm and on her ribs he cleans her rib area while Dr.Tomlinson prepares him self washing his hands and putting gloves she’s gasping for air now and Harry’s trying not to have shakey hands in front of the doctor and give him another reason to look down on him. the Dr. is ready and pushes Harry aside and starts an incision near her ribs to the upper part of her chest he gently opens the cavity and guides the tube into her chest once it’s inserted she takes a big gasp of air and exhales. She looks at Harry “I’m scared my mommy where’s my mommy” tears fill her blue eyes he feels his heart brake with a gentle tone in his voice he grabs her hand and she squeezes back “it’s okay hun will find them right now once you get situated okay?” She nods “okay” he goes to let go to help assist Dr.Tomlinson but she grips tighter “please I’m scared” Dr.Tomlinson clears his throat “it’s okay Nurse styles stay there I got this where almost done sweetie okay” he offered a small smile and his soft blue eyes made him look cute “ _omg I did not just think that especially right now_ ”  
Seeing Dr.Tomlinson’s being gentle towards the little girl made Harry’s heart skip a beat, Harry. He never knew he had a gentle side he was always grumpy looking or just had a blank expression. Dr.Tomlinson clearing his throat while Niall walked in brought Harry back to earth “Hi I’m Nurse Horan I'm just gonna put a quick iv in okay?” She nods her head “will it hurt like the tubbey thingy ?” As Niall approaches and cleans the area where he’s inserting the iv on her cubital fossa (a/n inner part of ur elbow where the Iv will go)Harry couldn’t help the small smile creeping up because she called is a tubbey thingy “Not as much hun” Niall starts to insert it she winces and grips Harry’s hand tighter he gently puts a light hand on her arm “it’s okay sweetie what’s your favorite ice cream?” He offers as a distraction “I like strawberry swirl oh and chocolate chip and min-“  
“Alright all done your iv is in you’ll start feeling sleepy okay hunny but it’s so when you wake up you’ll feel better okay”  
As Nail finishes inserting her iv and it starts to feed meds. Her grip on Harry’s hand lightens and her eyes fall closed and light snores start to escape her mouth and Harry sets her tiny hand down and goes and washes his hands a start's to put gloves on to assist Dr.Tomlinson  
"You can go now Nurse Niall is more useful to me right now" Harry was taken back and Niall looked up from taking her vitals with wide eyes was he fucken calling him useless Harry was stunned and then angry

“Excuse me?”

He signs letting a breath out “no I didn’t mea-“  
Harry cuts him off  
“ You know what I'm so tired of you always degrading me I am just as good as Nurse Horan, I’m so Fucken tired of your constant need to make me feel useless”  
Harry’s frustration had finally become anger and he wasn’t having it anymore the doctor looked taken back at Harry’s response but he could care less he was tired of being pushed aside and being talked down too with that Harry just decided to walk out and look for the girls parents as he walked to the hospital waiting area he spotted some pretty ruffed up couple as he approaches they rush to there feet  
“Hi, are you Darcy’s parent ?”  
Yes the tall dark-haired man responds as his wife stands to clutch his arm in her hands and tears threaten to spill from her bloodshot eyes from the previous crying  
“Is she okay? please tell me she’s okay”  
“She is stable right now she did have a collapsed lung but one of our best doctors is on it, she did lose a lot of blood but were working on getting her blood and fluids back on a normal volume”  
The woman lets out a breath and her husband helps her sit  
“Can we see her yet?”  
“We can’t let you both in the room because we are situating her, but if you want you can one parent can sit near the Nurses station until she’s stable and it’s safe and the other in the room”  
They both nods and agree with the circumstances. Harry starts to walk back to the intensive care unit Darcy was transferred to as soon as they arrive Dr.Tomlinson walks out of Darcy’s room  
“Hi, Dr.Tomlinson this is Darcy’s parents”  
The man reaches for a quick hand sake  
“Please tell me my little girl is going to be alright”  
Dr.Tomlinson signs  
“Hello, yes she is stable for now, her did right lung did collapse on the way here, but we managed to stabilize her lung for now. We’ll keep her in intensive care her condition could get worse. it’s just to early to tell now but I promise you ill do my best to help your daughter”

As he finished Niall came up to them  
“ Hi, I’m Nurse Horan who will be staying with Darcy tonight?”  
As he started to lead them away to situate the parents with Darcy Harry stood there for a moment in front of Dr.Tomlinson  
“Listen Dr.Tomlinson I shouldn’t have said what I said earlier it was unprofessional and I pro-“  
“It’s Louis”  
Harry swallows eyes down at his feet  
“What?” Looking up from his crocs  
Louis looked back to Harry from where Darcy’s parents and Niall disappeared too.  
“My name is Louis you always call me Dr.Tomlinson” he offers an awkward smile.  
Harry licked his lips “ Um okay Louis I’m really sorry about what I said I’m usually good at keeping my cool but I don’t know” Harry signs and looking up again from where his eyes traveled back to his feet and Louis was closer now like almost touching close and Harry felt the red heat go to his cheeks “I-uh” Harry and Louis where alone in the hall now “so yeah that’s all I um wanted to say I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything” Louis started to walk closer to Harry as he tried to get space between them but as he would give space Louis would close that space until his back hit the wall Louis put a hand by his head Louis dipped his head near Harry’s ear his hot breath made Harry’s goosebumps stand  
“do you know how beautiful you are?”  
Louis stayed the for a second longer feeling his hot breath on him made him feel hot it was starting to feel stuffy. At the corner of his eye, he could see Zayn’s tall figure.  
"Zayn!, Heeey"  
Harry pulled away from the inmate moment thanking God for perfect timing pulling zayn close to him and starting to walk "hey boo we still on for tonight?'  
"Harry, what the he-" pulling Zayn close enough to whisper "Just go along ill explain in your office." he looks behind Harry from where he just was "oh Yeah sure what movie do you want to see again?" once they were out of Louis site Harry finally let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Jesus thank god you appeared." zayn held his office door open for Harry. "what's going on bro?" Sitting down Harry mumbled something "what?" "DR.TOML-I MEANLOUISPSSEDMEOFFSOIENTOFFONHIMANDTHENHECALLEDME-"  
"HARRY!" Harry looked up from his lap heat rising to his cheeks "sorry zayn, it's just today was a lot in a short amount of time" zayn rolled his eyes "so can you tell me what happened slowly this time?" Harry nods "okay so Dr.Tomlinson-louis was undermining me again and I went off on him" Now zayn was nodding in understanding "mhm and? that's it?" Harry let out another breath "No them when I was saying sorry for gong off he calls me beautiful and gets super close" zayn finally sat next to harry and pats his shoulder "and did you not like that?" "ye- I mean no, I don't know" Harry stood up "you know what I'm just going back to work and pretend this didn't happen" as harry walked out Zayn followed close after "Harry you can't just ignore this" Harry stopped in the middle of the hallway turned around facing Zayn "don't tell how and what to feel zayn" Zayn huffed "Harry your my brother, and I love you I will always protect my little brother" Hary was going to speak but Zayn held a finger to Harry " and do you remember what I promised you when we where adopted" Harry was going to protest but Zayn before huffing out "yes" "okay and what was that promise hmm?" Harry rolled his eyes "that if I ever need protecting Zainy Wanie will be there" "exactly so if this Louis guy is harassing you, you'll tell me right?" Harry nodded looking down at his feet. "what?, I didn't hear ya did ya say something, Harry?" "YES OMG" Zayn pulled a giggling Harry into him and kissed the top of his head "okay I'm going back to work Zayn, Thank you" "Anytime bro" Harry waved his last good-by before heading back while walking back Harry got to thinking about his closeness earlier with Louis and he got that stomach feeling again. It kinda made his blood boil how dare he treat him like a piece of meat especially while trying to apologize. Harry then decided to give him shit when he got back to the emergency bay as the thought came he got beeped on his pager then his name was called out threw the intercom "Can Nurse Harry report to emergency bay one asap" Darcy was flatlining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I hope you guys liked it I'm going to be posting every two weeks starting today :)


End file.
